movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
WordGirl: The Movie
''WordGirl: The Movie ''is a 2019 American animated superhero edutainment comedy film based on the PBS Kids series WordGirl. Directed by creator Dorothea Gillim and series director Steve Young, and screenwritten by directors of The Lego Movie franchise Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, the film stars Dannah Phirman, James Adomian, Chris Parnell, Tom Kenny, Cree Summer, Fred Stoller, Jack D. Ferraiolo, Ryan Raddatz and Maria Bamford reprising their roles from the series, while the film features a new villain voiced by Kevin Hart. The film takes place after the show's series finale. The film is set to release in theaters on May 17, 2019 in the United States, produced by Warner Animation Group and Scholastic Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. This movie makes it the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to have a theatrical film since Clifford's Really Big Movie in 2004, and the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to receive a PG rating. And making this the ninth movie to be based on a PBS Kids show. Summary When a new villain, The Conqueror (Kevin Hart) comes and try to takeover Fair City, WordGirl (Dannah Phirman) and her monkey sidekick Captain Huggy Face (James Adomian) must team up with her best friend, Violet Heaslip (Maria Bamford), her love interest, Todd "Scoops" Ming (Ryan Raddatz), and her brother, T.J. Botsford (Tom Kenny) to defeat this new villain and his army in her biggest battle ever. Plot The movie begins in a live-action comic book store where a little tomboy girl named Perrie was bored with the superhero from Marvel and DC Comics, until she meets the Comic Book Store Owner (portrayed by Chris Parnell) who begins to tell her the story of WordGirl, an alien superhero from the planet Lexicon. As the story transition to 2D animation to the WordGirl universe, Fair City was under attack by every villain in the city, until WordGirl (Dannah Phirman) and her monkey sidekick Captain Huggy Face showed up and once again defeated the villains and sent them to jail. The following day, WordGirl's alter ego, Becky Botsford, went to the park with her best friend, Violet Heaslip and her love interest, Todd "Scoops" Ming, when a new serious villain, The Conqueror (Kevin Hart) comes to Fair City to rule the world and breaks all the villains out of jail for his plan until he realize that their not as evil, serious, and dangerous as he is (expect Miss Power). The Conqueror betray the other villains to let them get caught by WordGirl while he steals the Dimensional Transporter from the museum and summon the villains from other worlds to enslave and cause havoc and chaos upon Fair City, including Azula, Aku, Slade, Maleficent, Ice King, Mojo Jojo, Joker, Venom, Lord Voldemort, Sauron's Eye of Sauron form, etc. WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face teamed up her best friends, Violet and Scoops, her brother T.J. Botsford who also happens to be WordGirl's biggest fan, and another alien superhero named, Kid Math to defeat The Conqueror and his new army of licensed villains. But after finding out that the licensed villains are more serious and dangerous than her usual villains, WordGirl sends her friends, including Captain Huggy Face home where she believes they'll be safe and head off to fight The Conqueror alone. By the time she leave, they were captured by Skuller, Harley Quinn, Azula, Voldemort, and Foop. When WordGirl arrived at The Conqueror's lair, it was a trap and he banish her to an empty dimension where she'll be imprisoned. With Becky in the empty dimension crying she decided to give up being WordGirl with no hope ever getting home and saving Fair City. That's when she meet her creator, Dorothea Gillim. She encourage her to don't give up being WordGirl and tells her how to defeat The Conqueror, send all the licensed villains back to their home dimensions, and save Fair City and she draws a portal back to Fair City for her. Once WordGirl return to Fair City she rescue her friends and apologizes for abandoning them. Knowing that their outnumbered by The Conqueror's army, WordGirl decides to create a army of her own and teamed up with the citizens of Fair City and all of her villains to even the odds. While WordGirl's army take out the Conqueror's army, WordGirl, Captian Huggy Face, T.J., Violet, Scoops, and Kid Math head to the top of tallest building in the city to destroy the Dimensional Transporter, but destroy the machine didn't work. WordGirl remember what Gillim told her, she tell her friends that she has use Emergency Plan Number 1,000 which is to throw the machine in the portal which will send the licensed villains back to their home worlds, but there's a chance she may not come back. So just in case she doesn't come back, she said her goodbyes to her friends, revealed her true identity as Becky Botsford to her brother T.J., tell Scoops about her crush on him, and shared a tearfully goodbye to Captain Huggy Face saying that he's "the best monkey sidekick an alien girl could asked for". Just when she's about to take the machine into the portal with her, The Conqueror stops her as he was about to kill her friends. But WordGirl saves them just in time and takes The Conqueror with her along the Dimensional Transporter to the portal and destroyed it. As soon as the Dimensional Transporter entered the portal, the licensed villains were sucked into the portal returning to their home worlds, and the portal closed, the citizen and villains of Fair City begins to crying and moan believing the WordGirl might be gone forever. But another portal open up from the sky and an unconscious WordGirl comes falling down, they all thought she was dead, until she woke up, the whole city cheered for WordGirl's action and defeating the Conqueror. Sometime later, everything went back to normal and WordGirl take Scoops high above the clouds and shared a kiss at the sunset. As the story concludes, the Comic Book Store Owner gave Perrie the WordGirl comic he just read to her for free and thank her for listening. In the mid-credits scene, the Comic Book Store Owner closes the stores for the night and leaves home with his wife and suddenly the school bus display from the beginning of the movie came to life and becomes The Magic School Bus and winks at the audience while doing the famous horn. And in the post-credits scene, The Conqueror is seen in the empty dimension where he send WordGirl earlier in the movie. Upset about his defeat, he tells the remaining audience to go home. Cast * Dannah Phirman as WordGirl/Becky Botsford * James Adomian as Captain Huggy Face/Bob Botsford * Chris Parnell as The Narrator, Exposition Guy, Comic Book Store Owner (Live Action Segment) * Kevin Hart as The Conqueror * Tom Kenny as Dr. Two-Brains, T.J. Botsford, Ice King * Jack McBrayer as Kid Math * Cree Summer as Granny May, Vexus * Fred Stoller as Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Jack D. Ferraiolo as The Butcher * Jeffery Tambor as Mr. Big * Ryan Raddatz as Tim Botsford, Todd "Scoops" Ming * Maria Bamford as Sally Botsford, Violet Heaslip, Leslie * Ron Lynch as The Mayor * Patton Oswalt as Tobey McCalister III * Grey Griffin as Lady Redundant Woman/Beatrice Bixby, Ms. Question, Mrs. Ripley, Vicky the Babysitter, Azula * Daran Norris as Seymour Orlando Smooth, Nocan the Contrarian, The Chameleon * Pamela Adlon as Eileen the Birthday Girl * Kristen Schaal as Victoria Best * "Weird Al" Yankovic as The Learnerer * Jane Lynch as Miss Power * Zach Galifiankis as The Joker * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, Ember * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Tom Hardy as Bane * Will Arnett as Slade * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Eric Bauza as Foop * Greg Baldwin as Aku * Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller, The Shredder * Larisa Oleynik as Icy * Kimberly Brooks as Stormy * Jennifer Cody as Darcy * Reece Thompson as Simon * Janyse Jaud as Snarf * Jemaine Clement as Sauron * Rob Paulsen as Technus * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * Charlie Adler as Dr. Doom * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q. * Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap * Eddie Deezen as Mandark * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Tom Kane as HIM * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumkins * Maurice LaMarche as Father * Ariana Greenblatt as Perrie (Live Action Segment) * Dorothea Gillim as herself, Comic Book Store Owner's Wife (Live Action Segment) * Stan Lee as himself (small cameo) Trivia * The live action segments are in the beginning and ending of the movie in the comic book store where the Comic Book Store Owner tells the Perrie the story of WordGirl. * The opening and closing of the movie is similar to the beginning and ending of The LEGO Ninjago Movie. * Most of the movie is a somewhat parody to The LEGO Batman Movie. * In the beginning of the move comic book store, Perrie notice a figure display of a school bus. The Comic Book Store Owner said there's nothing magical about it, but in the mid-credits scene where the Comic Book Store Owner close the store for the night, the school bus display come to life and becomes The Magic School Bus and did the famous horn, hinting on an upcoming The Magic School Bus Movie. * "Word Up" by Cameo is featured in the movie. And the Little Mix version is also featured in the movie. The Little Mix music video of the song was shown on TV before The Conqueror return to Fair City with his army of true villains, the Little Mix version was also played in the final battle and then again during the end credits. * The Conqueror teaming up with villains from licensed franchises is similar to Joker's plan in The LEGO Batman Movie. * The licensed villains who are in The Conqueror’s army to takeover Fair City are: ** Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Foop (The Fairly Oddparnets) ** Skuller, Ember, and Technus (Danny Phantom) ** Verminious Snaptrap and The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) ** Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) ** Lex Luthor, Doomsday, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, and Slade (D.C. Comics) ** Dr. Doom, Loki, Magneto, and Vemon (Marvel) ** Ice King (Adventure Time) ** The Cyberman and The Daleks (Doctor Who) ** Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) ** Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ** Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumkins, and HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) ** Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) ** Aku (Samurai Jack) ** Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) ** Kaos (Skylanders) ** Sir Darkly (Sushi Pack) ** Simon and Snarf (Trollz) ** Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) ** The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ** Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ** Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ** Icy, Darcy, and Stromy (Winx Club) ** Eye of Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) ** Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers (Star Wars) ** Stripe, Mohawk, Brain Gremlin, and the Gremlins (Gremlins) * Some of these villains were originally going to be in the movie but were remove for the following reasons. ** Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) He was originally going to be part of the movie as a member of The Conqueror's army, but he reformed in the end of The Lego Ninjago Movie. So he was removed from this movie. ** The Legion of Low Tide (Sushi Pack) They was too small to be part of the Conqueror's army. ** Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) They appear in the blooper reel. The director claims that their not in the movie. ** Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) He appears in a deleted scene where he sings his song "You Will Obey" and terrorize and mind control the citizens of Fair City. * Every character and villain from the show appears in this movie. * The end credits is similar to the end credits from The Lego Ninjago Movie. * Tom Kenny and Clancy Brown have work together before. They're both on Nickelodeon's longest animated series, "SpongeBob SquarePants". Kenny plays SpongeBob, Gary, French Narrator, and Patchy the Pirate, and Brown plays Mr. Krabs. * Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Tom Kenny, Carlos Alazraqu, Eric Bauza, and Daran Norris all worked on Nickelodeon's second longest animated series, "The Fairly Oddparnets". * This movie makes it the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to have a theatrical film since Clifford's Really Big Movie in 2004. * Slade was originally going to be voiced by Ron Perlman (from the original Teen Titans), but he was busy with other movies. So Will Arnett will reprising his role as this character from "Teen Titans Go! To the Movies" instead. * This is the ninth movie to be based on a PBS Kids show, after "Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird", "Barney's Great Adventure", "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland", "Clifford's Really Big Movie", "Arthur's Missing Pal" "Curious George", "Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey", and "Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle". And the first to receive a PG rating instead of a G rating. * WordGirl a.k.a. Becky Botsford confesses her feelings to Scoops and they kiss in this movie. * There is a Maya and Miguel short film before the movie starts. The short is rated G. * This movie will use 2D animation just like the TV series, making this the first Warner Animation Group movie to use 2D animation instead of CGI and stop-motion animation. * Ariana Greenblatt from Disney Channel's Stuck in the Middle is plays Perrie, the little girl in the live action segments in the movie. * Running Gag(s): Characters breaking the fourth wall. People saying Dr. Two-Brains sound like Ice King and Dr. Two-Brains replies that he came out way before Ice King did, which is true. WordGirl (Short: 2006, TV Series 2007-2015) and Adventure Time (2010-2018). Everyone making Superman references. The song, "Word Up!" both the original version by Cameo and the Little Mix cover version is played throughout the entire movie (mostly the Little Mix version. The original version by Cameo was only played once in the beginning of the movie). * The show's creator, Dorothea Gillim makes two cameo appearances in the movie. * Marvel's creator Stan Lee also marks a cameo appearance in the movie. And this movie is in memory of him. * There are a few Superman references in the movie and the teaser trailer, due to the fact WordGirl is a parody of Superman. ** In the teaser trailer, the Superman theme song is played before WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face were revealed. ** In the beginning of the movie in the live action segment, Perrie mentioned Superman along with Batman, Spider-Man, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. ** Right before The Conqueror send WordGirl to the empty dimenison, Lex Luthor tells WordGirl that she reminds him of his archenemy, Superman. ** And near the end of the movie, when the citizens and villains of Fair City thought WordGirl was gone in a dimensional loop forever and a portal open up from the sky with an unconscious WordGirl comes falling down, they did the famous, "It's a bird... it's a plane..." quote. * Like the TV show, there are twelve Fourth Wall Breaks in the movie. ** In the very beginning of the movie, as Comic Book Store Owner (Chris Parnell) about to tell Perrie the story, he clears his throat and break the fourth wall and say that it's been a while since he narrated. ** When the city was attacked by every villain in Fair City and one of the police officer listed every villain by name, the other police officer breaks the fourth wall by asking didn't Miss Power left Earth forever in Rise of Miss Power and why is she in the movie. And the first officer also breaks the fourth wall and tells him to ask the studios and the directors. ** WordGirl defines movie related words thought-out the movie, such as: theatrical, score, twist, conclusion, and fourth wall. ** WordGirl breaks the fourth wall by asking why are there's always a new character in movies based on tv shows. ** When The Conqueror and the licensed villains starts to attack Fair City, Scoops breaks the fourth wall and stated the the villains in The Conqueror are villains from different movies, tv shows, video games, and comic books. And at the same scene WordGirl also break the fourth wall and states that she's used to saving the city for a half hour. ** Whenever people in the movie say Dr. Two-Brains sound like Ice King, Dr. Two-Brains replies that he came out before Ice King did. ** When Becky was crying in a empty dimension all by herself and decided to give up being WordGirl after being sent by The Conqueror and his army as they destroy Fair City, she meet her creator, Dorothea Gillim. Becky was confuse when Dorothea said that she was her creator, she tell Becky/WordGirl that she's a cartoon character and ask her why else would she and everyone else on "WordGirl" breaks the fourth wall from time to time. Becky realized that Dorothea knows what happens next in the movie and ask her to tell her, but Dorothea can't tell her because then she'll be spoiling the movie. And stated that she might have over did it with the Fourth Wall jokes in this movie. But she can tell her how to defeat The Conqueror, send all the licensed villains back to their home dimensions, and save Fair City with a chance she may not return. Since Dorothea is also one of the directors of the movie and draws her a portal back to Fair City. Once WordGirl left, she wonder who asked why Miss Power is in the movie. ** When WordGirl and the citizens of Fair City about to head to the final battle against the Conqueror and his army, the Little Mix version of "Word Up!" is played again, Dr. Two-Brains, Tobey, and Miss Power complains that this song has been used throughout the entire movie. But WordGirl, T.J., Chuck, and The Butcher defends the song saying that it fits the theme of the franchise and that it should have been the theme song for the show. ** After WordGirl defeat The Conqueror, she looks up at the sky and thanked her creator, Dorothea Gillim for her help. And Captain Huggy Face asked her who's Dorothea Gillim. And WordGirl replies that she'll explain it to him later. ** Right before the credits start rolling, WordGirl comes out and tells the audience not to leave the theater yet just because the credits are about the roll, and tells them to stay a little longer cause the credits are one of the best part of the movie and watch her and everyone dance to "Word Up!" by Little Mix. Then during the credits, Dr. Two-Brains says that the song is starting to grow on him. ** During the mid-credits scene where the Comic Book Store Owner close the store for the night, the school bus display come to life and becomes The Magic School Bus, did the famous horn and looks and winks at the camera. ** During the post-credits scene where the Conqueror is trap in the same empty dimension he send WordGirl earlier in the movie, he angrily tells the remaining audience to go home and people has to come into the theater, clean up after them and get ready for the next movie. * The first teaser trailer will be released in front of Teen Titans Go! To the Movies on July 27, 2018. * The second trailer will be released in front of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse on December 14, 2018. * The third and final trailer will be released in front of How to Train Your Dragon 3 on March 1, 2019. Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Alan Silversteri. The soundtrack was released on April 26, 2019, on CD and for digital download, while the vinyl version was released on July 19, 2019. Disc 1 # "WordGirl Theme Song (Movie Remix)" by Sharon Lee Williams feat. Fall Out Boys # "Word Up!" by Little Mix # "Pray for the Girls" by Frank Black" # "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets # "Signal In the Sky (Let's Go)" by The Apples In Stereo # "Buttercup (I'm a Super Girl) by Shonen Knife # "Heroes (from The Lego Ninjago Movie) by Blaze n Vill # "Heroes (We Could Be) (Hard Rock Sofa & Skidka Remix) by Alesso feat. Tove Lo # "Bug Hunt (Noisia Remix)" by Skrillex # "Found My Place (from The Lego Ninjago Movie)" by Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis # "Friends Are Family (from The Lego Batman Movie)" by Oh, Hush! feat. Will Arnett & Jeff Lewis # "Theme from Supergirl" by Blake Neely # "Theme from Superman" by John Williams # "Let's Go" by Tiesto feat. Icona Pop # "Word Up!" by Cameo # 'You Will Obey" by Plankton # "WordGirl Theme Song (Extended Version)" by Sharon Lee Williams Category:WordGirl Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:Film scores by Alan Silvesteri Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Films based on books Category:Slapstick Category:PBS Kids Category:Warner Bros Category:Scholastic Entertainment Category:Soup 2 Nuts Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:New Line Cinema Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Paramount